Drabble (DekuXOverhaul)
by KathrynRose916
Summary: Just a small something I typed up. I don't know if I'll continue it or not. What happens when Midoriya accidentally walks into the 'villain' part of town on a small walk to clear his head? I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA


Going through the motions of life every day was starting to get to be too much, even living his dream of being in the top hero school of the country. He heaved a big sigh as he made his way through the halls and out the door. Not before being sneered at by Kacchan, but that was only normal. He let his feet drag slightly as he made his way around town. They had recently moved into the dorms that had been created for them. He had left his bag in his locker for now.

Sometimes he needed to get away. From his classmates, from Kacchan, from school, from reality. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. How was he supposed to be able to look at his classmates in the eye when he couldn't look _himself _ in the eye first? He let his green eyes roam the streets and people, just observing.

"Hm? What's a cute bunny doing here all alone?"

Midoriya jumped, spinning around to see a man leaning against the wall of the building that he had just passed. The man had dark hair that was cut short and golden eyes that watched his every move. He had a mask over the lower half of his face. It was just a black piece of fabric, but it unnerved the young hero slightly when he saw it. He glanced around himself only to see that he had unknowingly entered the villain-friendly part of town.

"O-Oh, u-uh," Midoriya stuttered out, not knowing what to say. His brain had short-circuited. The man chuckled and pushed himself from the building to walk closer to the hero-in-training.

"What brings you to this side of town, _hero_?" he asked. A shiver shot down Midoriya's spine as that _deep _voice sunk into his bones. The villain smirked as he caught the involuntary action, not that Midoriya saw it. He leaned in closer to the teenager, now mere inches from his face. Despite the cloth blocking his mouth, Midoriya could _feel_ the warmth of his breath hitting his face. "Are you _looking_ for something, perhaps?"

"N-No," the greenhead stuttered out. He finally locked eyes with those glowing gold, and he felt like a fly trapped in honey.

"Are you _lost_?" the man asked. Midoriya gulped audibly, starting to shake at the pure pleasure he felt dripping down his body. He couldn't understand where it was coming from. "I assume your answer is yes, little bunny."

"U-Uh," Midoryia stuttered once more, not able to say anything. The man brought a hand up hand to rest on that cute freckled cheek.

"_Precious_ bunny, huh?" the villain said, voice gentle all of a sudden. Midoriya's eyes widened and he felt his breath catch in his throat. With his free hand, the man removed his black mask so that it hung around his neck instead and Midoriya's face bloomed bright red at the sight of the handsome man now an inch from his face. He _still_ could hardly pull any air into his lungs. "Why don't we exchange numbers, bunny, and we can get to know each other better?"

Midoriya simply nodded, but couldn't move to get his phone. The deep voice enraptured him and he unconsciously stepped forward, so now he was flush against the other. The man smirked at the behavior before reaching down his hands to the teen's hips. He gripped gently, pulling their hips together. A small pant escaped the greenette's pink lips and his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment. The man grinned down at the precious boy in front of him before reaching out to pull the teen's phone out of his back pocket.

"No lock, huh?" he commented as he programmed his number into the boy's phone. He texted himself before sliding the green phone back into Midoriya's back pocket. He leaned forward and licked the shell of the boy's ear. Midoriya tilted his head to expose his neck before he realized what he was doing. The man smirked and pressed his lips gently against that pale, slim neck. "Talk to me, bunny. For now though, go back home."

"A-A-Alright," Midoriya managed to get out. The man chuckled against that pale neck, sending shivers down the teen's spine once more.

"Do you need a lift?" He could feel the boy's legs shaking as they pressed even further against his own.

"U-Uhm," came the stuttered reply before he simply nodded. The man nodded in reply. "W-What's y-y-your name?"

"Call me Kai, bunny," Kai said. He stepped back from Midoriya and let his arm rest around the teen's waist to support some of the body weight. "Come."

Midoriya followed the man willingly, as his brain simply refused to function anymore. He didn't understand why this man was so alluring, but he had no choice but to follow the man. If he hadn't had support from him, his legs would've collapsed already. He brought him to a shiny black sports car and guided him into the passenger seat.

The ride wasn't actually all that long, but Kai put one hand on Midoriya's thigh and started to rub small circles while he drove the teen back to the school. Midoriya sighed at the feeling and had to resist the urge to buck his hips up towards that hand. Of course, Kai noticed but didn't say anything. In no time at all, Kai had pulled up to the school.

"T-thank you," Midoriya managed to say, looking towards the gorgeous man sitting next to him. He got out of the car with shaky legs and went around the car to head back inside the school.

"Bunny," Kai called. Midoriya jerked around with wide eyes. Kai smirked and beckoned him over to the car once more. Like a puppet on strings, he stumbled back over to the open window. Kai reached out a long, slender hand and gripped Midoriya's chin gently. He pressed his lips against the greenette's soft pink lips. Midoriya felt his heart stop for a moment before he almost fell against the car, boneless. "Text me anytime, bunny."

"O-Okay," Midoriya breathed out, letting his eyelashes flutter before stepping back. Kai winked at him before slowly driving off. Still in a daze, Midoriya made his way back to his dorm.

~O~

Midoriya entered the dorms in a daze and _still_ hadn't really registered what had happened to him. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He didn't notice Bakugou frowning from his spot on the couch as he watched his friends playing video games on the couch.

'_You make it inside alright, bunny?'_

A smile slowly made his way onto his face as his heart fluttered. Kai was concerned about him? Even though he had literally just met the man.

'_**Ya, I just walked into the dorms.'**_

Midoriya was stopped in the middle of the room, not moving as he stared at his phone. While waiting for a reply, he went into his settings and put a passcode on his phone. He _never_ had one before, but hearing Kai's comment, he figured he might as well.

"Oi! Deku! What the fuck are you smiling at?!" Bakugou shouted out. Midoriya jumped once more, though he accidentally dropped his phone. As he went to pick it up, a larger hand swooped down and beat him to it. His eyes widened and he turned to see his childhood friend frowning at the green device in his hand. "Since when do you fucking lock your phone?"

"Uhm," Midoriya didn't have an answer. Before he could think of a reply, his phone buzzed again.

"Who the _fuck_ is Kai?!" the blonde yelled out, looking up to glare at the stiff boy in front of him. His green eyes were wide, like he was a deer caught in the headlights. A dark wave passed over Midoriya for a moment and glared at Bakugou. The blonde blinked in surprise at the change.

"Not you," the teen growled out, grabbing his phone out of Bakugou's now limp grasp. He turned and practically marched to his room, ignoring the wide eyes from almost everyone that had been in the common room.

"What. The _fuck._ Was that?" Bakugou asked himself slowly.

'_Good.'_

'_Tell me about yourself, bunny.'_

'_**What do you want to know?'**_

'_Anything.'_

'_Tell me your name, bunny.'_

'_**Oh! My name is Midoriya Izuku! You said your name is Kai. Is that your family name or your given name?'**_

'_Chisaki Kai is my full name.'_

And so started the first texts of many between the two.

~O~


End file.
